


Control & Desire

by Skullszeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Assassination Attempt(s), Attraction, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Homunculi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Murder, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Rough Kissing, Slash, Swearing, mention of envy, mention of gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ling is being followed by an assassin, but he's too hungry and tired to notice, good thing he has Greed.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 69





	Control & Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one idea, and this is what came of it. Also, I'm tired and hungry, so maybe that showed up in Ling who also shows a lot of those traits in the anime. LOL. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It was the dead of night, and Ling hardly had any sleep since he was stumbling through the countryside and later into the city. He hardly knew what city, but he didn’t care, he was hungry and tired. And yet, he couldn’t even have a break at any point as he was shoved hard into the alley.

“What the hell?” Ling said, twisting around and about ready to fight whoever had tried to man handle him, and in which he failed at as he was shoved hard against the cement wall. A hand placed against his mouth to stop him from yelling, while a body was against him, keeping him from squirming.

He would’ve been enraged if he hadn’t realized who was actually the one shoving him against the wall.

“Greed?” Ling said from beneath his hand.

The man glared at him, a growl leaving his throat as his wine colored eyes seem to gleam in the dark. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Ling? For a prince who’s been hunted by assassins for your entire damn life, you’re really stupid, you know.”

Okay, well, this wasn’t as heart warming as Ling would’ve wanted. The homunculus was tied to him by the philosopher stone within their bodies, and yet there was only small moments when they were allowed to be apart. Ling hardly noticed, but Greed...well, he did his best to find independence without Ling.

Ling pulled Greed’s hand off of him and said, “I’m not stupid.”

“Really? You have someone following right behind you, idiot.” Greed said, his glare not lessening in the seconds he had finally shown himself to Ling.

“I noticed,” Ling said, only to notice Greed hadn’t stepped away from him and was still doing his best to glare at Ling and his so-called incompetence. “I noticed...damn it, I’m not stupid. Also, I can take care of myself, and you know that best.”

While they were arguing, apparently the assassin had stepped into the alleyway entrance, brandishing a rather large machete that glinted off the lamplight on the sidewalk. They stepped closer, a slow grin forming on their mouth as they noticed the other who was standing alongside Ling.

“You’re a dumbass,” Greed said.

“You’re the dumbass for calling me a dumbass!” Ling retorted, finding this more annoying than he would’ve thought. So what if he was getting better at shoving Greed into the back of his subconscious when Greed had done it so many damn times when they first met, now that he was walking and talking on his own, didn’t mean he could undermine him as if everything they had gone through didn’t matter.

“Prince Ling?”

They both looked, finally noticing someone else was in the alley with them.

“This is all your fault,” said Greed, crossing his arms.

“My fault,” Ling glared, heart racing at the accusation, “are you serious, you’re the one who pointed out someone was following me, so don’t blame me for—”

“You noticed?” the man with the cropped blonde hair asked, he seemed disappointed, and oddly calm as Greed and Ling bickered. “Why didn’t you run?”

Greed scoffed as if the man made a half hearted joke. “Are you serious? Run from what, _you_ and your pretty little knife? Please, this is pathetic even for me.”

“Are you calling yourself pathetic, or are you calling him pathetic?” Ling asked, genuinely confused.

“Him,” Greed said, narrowing his eyes at Ling, “and possibly you if you keep on screwing up, idiot.”

Ling took a deep breath. “I am not an idiot. And you could’ve done away with him the moment you noticed he was following me.”

“I wanted to see if you were blinded by hunger, but I can see even that can fuck up your perception.” Greed shook his head, disappointed by both Ling and the assassin. “I can’t believe this.”

“I’m not just hungry,” Ling said, rubbing his eyes. “I haven’t slept since Envy had Gluttony come after us, and even after that, I couldn’t find my way while a group of random people got angry over a small little bill.”

Greed scoffed. “Small? You managed to screw up more than just their livelihood, and it’s not my fault you can’t control yourself.”

“You could’ve killed him.”

“I mean, it’s not like he left.” Both Greed and Ling turn back toward the assassin who was patiently watching them, the smile on his lips twitched, and he was now glaring at them.

“You think I’m a joke, don’t you?” the man asked, anger seething between his teeth as both Greed and Ling glanced at one another.

“Compared to his siblings,” Ling pointed at Greed in a dry tone, “you’re childs play.”

The assassin growled, a sort of inhuman sound, yet wasn’t as menacing to either Greed or Ling. Both were tired and hungry and annoyed, the last part was at each other than the man standing before him.

“You know what, you can leave, go back to wherever the hell you came from, and we won’t have to cross paths anymore, it’s better than just slaughtering you in this dirty alley while _princeling_ here hasn’t slept in a comfy bed since he left Xing,” said Greed, ignoring Ling’s attempted glare that only fell at the truth of Greed’s words.

“No, I can’t, I...heard about the homunculi, and...and…” the man seemed to be overwhelmed by the idea of what it could mean, and Ling understood those underlying thoughts of immortality. He had been quite close to them at one point, and he found himself regretting the choice of it whenever the so-called immortal spoke to him as if he were a child.

Ling rubbed his eyes again. “You’re looking for one, but why did you come after me exactly?”

“I heard you knew of one intimately.”

Greed snorted, a smile finally forming as the stress seemed to vanish off his face. “Intimately? How the hell does this guy know so much, are you telling people of what we do in the bedroom, Ling?”

“Why would I?” Ling asked, brows furrowed at the idea. “And also, why say it in such a way as if the rumor has spread simply because of it? No one knows anyways.”

“I didn’t mean it literally,” the man said, frowning at the two, then looking at Greed. “Does that mean you’re the homunculus?”

Greed smirked at the man. “Oh, buddy, you should’ve just taken my offer to run.” He and Ling raised their hands, and revealed the mark that sat on the back of their left hand. An Ouroboros mark, red upon their pale hand. “We’re simultaneously a homunculus.”

The assassin backed up, shocked by the sight of it. “Wait...is it possible, how?”

“What do you mean?” Ling asked, letting out a yawn as he pressed his back against the wall. “I’m the host, and he’s the—”

Greed sighed, “Doesn’t matter what it is, Ling, he’s dead anyways.” He walked toward the man as Ling watched, wincing only as the sudden scream was cut short, and the body was slumped hard in the shadow of the alley, a splatter of blood landed on Ling’s shoes.

“Why here?” Ling asked, frowning as Greed walked back over to him, swinging the machete the man had been holding.

“Why not? Unless you wanted to bring him with us,” Greed asked, stabbing the machete into the man’s motionless body. He turned, grinning at Ling. “My point stands, you’re an idiot.”

Ling crossed his arms. “This wouldn’t have happened if you just did something than wander around as if this was all theatrical, he could’ve killed me at any moment.”

“Well, he’s dead, so it doesn’t matter,” said Greed, grasping the front of Ling’s coat, and pulling him close. “Now, how about that whole intimacy thing he was going on about.”

“That isn’t what he meant, but you’re the one twisting the facts like you have been doing for the past ten minutes,” Ling said, uncertain about Greed’s motives as he leaned close to Ling. 

It was way too easy to argue, even when it came to Greed who was much more calm since meeting one another. Before, Greed liked the control, but their friendship had grown from partnership to this equal transition of who they were together and when they were separate. It just made sense over time that they’d bond.

“One of these days, you’re going to stop being a smart ass towards me,” Greed said, pressing Ling against the wall, his body leaning into him as he turned his head slightly. One hand gripped Ling’s arm, the other was placed on the side of Ling’s head.

Ling frowned. “Why would I when our friendship is practically based on the control we both harbor, including what the desire of it means for us. If I submit, then I’m not the host you’d want, and I’d be dead long ago.”

Greed went still for only a second, staring at Ling, and for a second, Ling thought he was going to say something snarky like he had been since he shown up, encourage the argument, then they’d leave the body and walk out of the city before Greed’s siblings locate them. Instead, Greed grabbed Ling’s jaw in a tight grip, and pressed their mouths together in a relentless kiss.

At first, their teeths clashed, and the pain was sharp, yet Greed didn’t move, instead finding a placement for the both of them that was easy and less restricting once Ling manage to curl his fingers into Greed’s matching black coat, and with the new position and Greed’s tongue in his mouth, he had pulled out a heady moan from his throat that left Ling’s body warm as the cold night air glided against their face.

“Ah!” Ling moaned, clutching onto Greed as his mouth moved to Ling’s neck, sucking and biting the skin with fervor that left Ling feeling lightheaded from the sudden pressure of Greed’s hips against his own. He arched almost involuntarily at the feeling while sending heat along Ling’s waist. “Greed…”

He hummed, kissing Ling’s jaw to his mouth again, barely letting him talk, but Ling almost grinned when he grinded back against Greed and heard the groan at the reaction.

“Why here?” Ling panted, realizing he had ran his fingers through Greed’s black hair, cold from the night, while his legs were wrapped around Greed’s, and the momentum had helped with the heat between them, besides the wall that was rubbing against Ling’s own coat.

“Why not?” Greed asked, his voice husky that had Ling trembling at the sound.

“You killed someone and his body is literally lying behind you,” Ling said, peering at the body and the blood that was pooling with the trash that had also been lying on the ground. The stench was growing, and it was uncomfortable to know what they were doing moments after a man had been trying to kill them, or...Ling didn’t know what he was trying to do if he was being honest.

Greed looked at Ling. “Do you care?”

Ling frowned at the question. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Greed then leaned forward and kissed Ling, and it wasn’t open mouthed, and he didn’t feel his tongue inside, it was a slow, as if Greed wanted Ling to know how much he craved him even though there was a body behind him, and with the slow movement of his hips against Ling’s, earning him a moan between them, Ling could hardly say it was bad. It wasn’t, but where they were was terrible, including the timing.

“We should go,” Ling said, saliva rolling down the side of his mouth, while the rest of his face was flushed by Greed and the way he kissed and made Ling feel so much in such a short amount of time.

“Do you want to in your state?” Greed asked, his smirk was apparent while kissing Ling’s neck again where he had created the mark.

Ling groaned, tightly closing his eyes. “You’re terrible. Yes, I want to go...somewhere else that isn’t here.”

“Maybe a nice furnished room?” asked Greed, his hold on Ling’s hips loosened while Ling was beginning to pull his legs away.

“I don’t have the money for that.”

“Then what’s the point of where we do this?”

Ling rolled his eyes, trying to control the rest of his body from submitting to both the greed of what he wants, and of what Greed doesn’t care about. He does not want to do what they’re both craving in some alley with some body lying behind them, and Ling didn’t have the money for a bed to sleep in even if he was tired. They’ll just have to find another place to crash before heading out.

“I’m so hungry,” Ling murmured, trying to calm his racing heart as he finally felt the ground beneath his feet.

“That’s your own fault,” Greed said, shaking his head. “And I guess you’re right, if we leave now, we can possibly be a few days ahead of Gluttony, and maybe Envy.”

“Don’t blame me for pissing off your siblings,” said Ling as they both headed out of the alley. 

“I’m not blaming you.” Greed’s own face was flushed and he was diverting his gaze away from Ling as he rubbed his neck.

Ling sighed. “Let’s go find a place to crash...and maybe I can get something to eat.” He placed a hand to his stomach as Greed followed after him.

“And maybe we can continue that so called intimacy that guy was implying,” Greed said, sounding smug as they walked down the street.

“What so-called intimacy, it’s not much of a secret if he knew about it. I don’t even know who he was.”

“And that’s your problem, princeling, next time, I’ll let you fight your own battles.”

Ling scoffed. “As if I need you.”

“What we were just doing, you need me, you were practically drooling, don’t deny that I’m good at making you feel fucking fantastic.”

Ling could only sigh. “Let’s just find something to eat, and a place so I can sleep for a night. You can stay up and watch out for your siblings…I don’t want them interrupting us like last time.”

And all Greed could do was laugh as they headed down the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing smut, so usually...it probably won't go as far, but who knows, maybe one day it'll happen and it won't be so bad. lmfao. I'm so tired and hungry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my fic! :D
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
